Christmas Present?
by Ibrahil
Summary: Una extraña navidad. One Shot.


Titulo: Christmas Present?

Autora: Ibrahil

Rating: NC-17

Category: J2

Summary: PWP.

Warning: Evian, Chris y ¿Sexo?

Esta es la sexta espinilla del mes, y como siempre esta frente a la cocina calentando una cucharilla para ponérsela en el grano que sale de manera asquerosa en su barbilla, su espera silenciosa es presenciada por Evian quien le observaba con una expresión de aburrido interés, apoyada en la repisa de la cocina.

- Deja de molestar Laserloff. – le gruñe el rubio, pero un bufido a sus espaldas le hace saber que Evian no es la única interesada en fastidiarle.

- Vamos Jenny no puede ser tan malo, es solo un grano. – le dice Chris que al parecer nunca a tenido esa clases de problemas, por la forma en que se rie burlonamente de el.

- ¿Solo un grano? – pregunta con voz aguda y girándose al castaño que solo alza una ceja. – ¡Tengo 32 años Christian, por si no te has dado cuenta!

- ¡Oh vamos! – el cantante alza las manos al cielo y se levanta de la silla donde estaba sentado. – La mitad de la población gay es fea, no se porque te preocupas por tu apa- - Chris se ve interrumpido cuando Jensen y Evian comienzan a lanzarle las pequeñas bolas de chocolates que entre los tres comían antes de que Jensen comenzara con su ritual del tortura diario.

- ¡Eres un estupido, solo porque tu tienes un novio guapo no quiere decir que seas gran cosa idiota! – le gruño Jensen a un Chris que abría la boca como un pez capturando el chocolate que ambos ojisverdes le lanzaban.

Evian soltó una carcajada cuando el cantante se atraganto, tosiendo erráticamente, mientras se defendía con los antebrazos del ataque de los chocolates.

- ¡Me rindo! – exclamo riéndose junto con los otros dos. Jensen dejo de lanzarle las bolas de chocolate al igual que Evian que dio un suspiro.

- No deberías molestar a Jen con eso, sabes como le jode. – dijo la mujer levantándose de la repisa y acomodándose el pequeño pantalón pijama.

- Hora de dormir. – anuncio Jensen al pitbull marrón canela que lo veía desde el suelo. – Buenas noches Chris. – el hombre le respondió con un vago saludo de la cabeza mientras se movía a recoger

Siguió a Evian rápidamente con el perro a sus pies, caminado como todo un gangster como se burlaba Evian del perro. EL pasillo oscuro de la casa le dio un poco de escalofríos, pero al final opto por no prestarle atención, menos cuando luego de ver una película de terror como "El exorcismo de Emily Rose" le había causado tanta paranoia, el sabia que no era el único, ya que Evian podía ser todo lo que podía ser, pero mencionabas fantasmas y en menos de medio segundo Evian ya tenia la cabeza enterrada bajo el suelo, y es que el mayor defecto de la mujer es su terror casi obsesivo compulsivo con los fantasmas.

Se metió debajo de las sabanas al lado de Evian que gruño cuando el perro se subió en medio de los dos.

- Como me despierte contigo encima la pagaras caro Daddy. – el perro le contesto ladrando, dando una vuelta que el coloco mas cerca de Jensen que de Evian.

- No seas mala... – dijo con un puchero el rubio.

- Cállate.

A Jensen lo despertaron los ladridos de Daddy a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, abrió los ojos curiosos y observo la figura de Evian de pie junto a la ventana.

- ¿Que pasa? – le pregunto con voz adormilada. Evian no respondió al instante.

- Hay un auto accidentado en frente de la casa. – responde con voz calmada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no has salido? – le pregunta levantándose de la cama.

- ¿Y si es un asesino serial?

- Evian, ya no eres policía...y no creo que lo sea, por lo que se ve u auto echa humo y todo...dios mio de auto... – susurra sorprendido el rubio cuando al ver bien el auto se da cuenta de que probablemente sea uno de esos autos tuning que tanto Chris como Evian disfrutan manejar en los juegos de PS. – Mierda...es...increíble...

- Seguro es un tipo peludo hasta los pies Jensen, no creo que sea tu príncipe... – se burlo la mujer viendo como una figura alta se movía de un lado a otro del auto, pero la tenue luz de la farola no permitía distinguirlo bien.

- Evi...baja anda...deja que yo llamo a Chris... – una emoción extraña lo embargaba, todo ganas de conocer al extraño visitante.

- ¿¡Que! ¡No! ¿Para que quería bajar? – chillo en voz susurrada.

- Vamos... – hizo un puchero de "niño bueno" como Evian le llamaba.

- No seas marica.

- No seas gallina.

- Oigan...

- Tu eres el que esta raro, ¿quieres ver si este tipo te puede follar o que? – le gruñe la de ojos verdes.

- ¡No es eso!

- Hey...

- ¿No es eso? Entonces ¿Qué es? ¿Quieres ser bueno de repente por la buena voluntad de tu corazón?

- ¿Buena voluntad de mi corazón? ¿Qué coño pasa contigo?

El golpe les tomo a ambos por sorpresa, un manotazo directo a la cabeza que les dejo aturdidos por unos segundos en los que intentaron enfocar la vista para fijarse de donde había venido. Evian fue la primera en reaccionar empujando a Chris, luego Jensen empujando a Evian y asi se ensartaron en unas de sus riñas normales, como si aun tuvieran cinco años y estuvieran en el parque donde la madre de Jensen los llevaba, y los tres se llenaban de tierra y terminaba siempre Evian y Chris llenos de tierra y Jensen con rasguños por todo el cuerpo. Buenos recuerdos y costumbres que parecían no perderse.

Evian rueda por el suelo con Chris encima, intentando atinarle a su rostro, con Jensen encima de Chris intentando apartarlo y no recibir una patada de Evian en el rostro.

El sonido del timbre los hace detenerse en seco a los tres adultos en regresión, dejándolos inmóviles por unos segundos antes de que Evian los aparte de un golpe y tome su pistola de debajo de la almohada, revisa que este cargada, aunque siempre lo esta.

Chris toma el bate con el que ha venido de su cuarto y lo levanta, preparándose para lo que sea que viene cuando abran la puerta. Bajan los escalones de tres en tres con Jensen agarrado a la camisa de Chris.

- ¿Por qué soy el único sin arma? – pregunta en voz susurrada.

- Porque eres el único idiota. – responde Chris, con la risita de Evian siguiéndole. Jensen gruñe ofendido pero no dice mas nada.

Evian abre la puerta con el alma lista en la mano y apunta cuando esta abierta.

- ¡Whoa! – exclama el extraño alzando las manos, es podidamente alto, incluso para Evian es alto.

- ¡Las manos detrás de la cabeza! – grita Evian y el hombre obedece un poco asustado, tiene barba, de esa que raspa la piel cuando te besa y el cabello largo que según Chris (y Evian) sirve para sostenerle la cabeza mientras te la chupa, de esa manera llegar mas profundo. - ¡Sobre tus rodillas! – le ordena bajo lka mirada asombrada de Jensen y la burlona de Chris, el hombre obedece. - ¿Asi es que querías verlo Jensen? – pregunta divertida la de ojos verdes, Jensen gruñe y le empujaron el codo.

De ahí la situación es muy confusa, el primer grito lo da Evian al sentir la pistola dispararse, el segundo es una liga del hombre y Jensen y el cuarto es de Chris, pero el de el cantante es el mas notable porque no es el típico _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_ de Evian, Jensen o el desconocido de barba y cabello castaño, es mas como un _"JODER LA NIEVEEEEEEE" _y luego todo se vuelve mas confuso, cuando Evian empuja al hombre a un lado y esta intentando con Chris empujar la puerta para cerrarla, intentando que la trampa que le habían hecho a la nieve que se había acumulado en frente de la casa el día anterior no se destruya por completo y los inunde de nieve hasta la coronilla. Jensen corre al la habitación de atrás mientras que el extraño solo intenta ayudar a que la casa no se inunde de nieve.

- ¡Jen! – grita Evian buscando a Jensen con la mirada, este viene con el soplete. - ¡Oh mierda!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 8:34 am

Jensen se desparrama en el sofá, sudado y temblando hasta la cabeza, en la misma condición están los demás que respiran como toros envueltos en las sabanas de lana que Evian siempre pone en los sofás.

- Estoy hecho mierda... – jadeo Chris bostezando exageradamente.

- Tengo la impresión de que algo no me cuadra... – murmuro Evian observando la sala.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Evian?

- No lo se...¡Ah! ¡Tu! ¿Qué haces en mi sofa? – exclamo señalando al hombre de cabello largo, este sonríe amablemente.

- Lo siento...yo... – su voz es ronca, profunda y masculina, pero con un rastro de diversión que hace a los tres presentes en la sala estremecerse.

- Es Jared. – señala Jensen con las mejillas rojas, y no del frió. La razón de que sepa su nombre es mas o menos como "-_¿Estas bien? Grita la voz de Jensen, alzándose sobre los gritos de euforia de Chris y Evian. –Si, soy Jared. – le responde el castaño lleno de nieve hasta las cejas. – Yo..yo...soy Jensen."..._ Y Jensen casi había convulsionado en el piso cuando el hombre le sonrió ampliamente.

- Ok...bien...como sea... ¿Qué le paso a tu auto? – pregunto Chris recostándose de las piernas de Evian.

- Murió o algo parecido, solo se apago y no sabia que era, no soy bueno en los autos. – sonríe a modo de disculpa, y aunque no lo sepa tiene a los tres habitantes de la casa a sus pies casi a punto de lamerlo y follarselo, pero Evian se aguanta porque sabe que a Jenny le gusta el chico y Chris...pues porque lo de el es follar y no cree, por mas caliente que le ponga, que ese grandote se vaya a dejar dar por culo, aunque todos podemos soñar.

- Jensen es bueno en los autos. – Evian y Chris dicen al unísono causando que Jensen les de una mirada entre aterrada y asesina.

- ¿En serio? ¿Me arreglarías el mio? Te pagare lo que quieras. – sonríe el castaño

Jensen asiente sonriendo, y de pronto su boca se abre grande, casi cayéndose al suelo.

- ¿T-t-t-t-t-tu...tu...tu...tu eres JARED PADALECKI? – Grita dejando casi sordos a a los otros tres.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ah?

- Si, soy yo...has visto mi serie supongo. – dijo amablemente.

- Oh ese Jared Padaalgo, con el que te masturbaste el otro día. – señala Evian, Chris suelta una carcajada que termina tumbándolo del sofá. Jensen esta tan rojo que sus pecas casi no se distinguen en su rostro, sus ojos se humedecen y se levanta corriendo, probablemente a su habitación.

- ¿Estará bien? – pregunto el castaño preocupado.

- Si esta bien... – Chris hace un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. – Puedes dormir con el, es la segunda habitación, Evian aquí dormirá conmigo. – La mujer rueda los ojos.

- Vamos idiota. – Evian se pone de pie justo cuando Daddy va entrando en la sala. – Daddy llegas tarde, a dormir.

El perro olfatea a Jared unos segundos y luego se da la vuelta a seguir a los otros dos. El hombre alto sigue a los tres habitantes de la casa y va a la habitación señalada por Chris. Entra silenciosamente y observa como hay un bulto envuelto en la sabana a un lado de la cama.

- No tenías porque decir eso. – regaña la voz de Jensen por entre las sabanas, Jared le da una mirada sorprendida mientras se esta quitando el pantalón para quedarse solo en boxers.

- ¿Decir que? – pregunta acercándose a la cama.

Jensen se destapo de golpe, mirando asustado al hombre que se había sentado en la cama y le sonreía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto tapándose hasta la coronilla, rojo de vergüenza.

- No te preocupes...tengo amigos, se como son.

- SI, pero seguro los tuyos no son un psicópata y una sociopata.

Jared soltó una carcajada que hizo vibrar la cama. – Ok, quizás no, pero tengo un terrorista graduado como mejor amigo.

Jensen rió un poco y se destapo, encontrándose con la mirada de Jared. Paso saliva por su garganta sin apartar la mirada de Jared cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo.

-Lo siento... – se disculpa enterrando el rostro de nuevo en la sabana.

- Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado a que miren...solo que de verdad no pensaba que mis fans se masturbaran pensando en mí. Es raro. – rió suavemente, tomando la sabana de Jensen y quitándola de su rostro.

Jensen tiene los ojos cerrados en vergüenza, apretados como si de verdad no quisiera ver al dios romano que tiene enfrente.

- Mírame Jensen. – pide el hombre con voz suave, un poco sensual.

- No... – se niega, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano de manera infantil.

Escucha a Jared, el modelo, moviéndose, pero intenta no prestar atención. No es hasta que tiene la respiración del hombre contra sus labios que abre un ojo curioso. La cercanía de Jared le corta el aliento.

- ¿Q-q-que h-h-haces? – tartamudea tontamente.

- ¿Quieres hacer realidad tu fantasía?

- ¿M-m-mi f-f-fantasía? – vuelve a tartamudear, y casi teme escuchar las carcajadas de Chris y Evian.

- Si Jensen, tu fantasía y la de nadie mas. – la barba le raspa la mejilla a Jensen, que se siente en el limbo con ese hombre lamiéndole la oreja. Un gemido se escapa de los regordetes labios, dejando su boca abierta, expuesta, la lengua de Jared se cuela dentro, saboreando el interior de Jensen.

El rubio coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Jared mientras este se posiciona sobre el, pegando sus erecciones juntas sobre ambos boxers. Jared devora la boca del rubio lentamente, el sabor a café con chocolate le calienta de una manera en la que nunca ha sentido, quizás no sea la primera vez que lo hace con un hombre, pero es la primera vez, aunque suene cursi o chafa, que se siente asi.

El rubio que tiene debajo de el, embistiendo desesperadamente contra su cadera y gimiendo mientras le come la boca, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y se da cuenta de que Chad tenia razón, solo tenia que esperar lo suficiente para poder meterse en los pantalones de Jensen Ackles, el aclamado bibliotecario de Dallas, Texas, del cual había estado enamorado desde que tenia quince, hace unos trece años, cuando lo había visto por primera vez en un viaje a Dallas, y después de todos esos años estaba allí, con el rubio debajo de el justo el día de navidad.

Jensen se separo de el en busca de aire, la boca de Jared sin darle tregua a sus maltrechas neuronas se pego a su cuello, bajando por su barbilla...

- ¡No! – casi grito separando a Jared de el, este le vio con ojos vidriosos de deseo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto con voz ronca.

- No allí... – murmuro apenado, cubriéndose el feo grano que tenia en la barbilla.

- ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto entre curioso y divertido.

- Un grano... – murmuro cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Jared se carcajeo frente a el, riéndose tan fuerte que seguro despertaría a medio mundo en la mañana de navidad.

- Oh vamos, eso es lo de menos que me preocupa... – le aseguro el castaño dándole besos en el pecho descubierto. – Como tengas granos en el culo no me importa.

- Eso es asqueroso... – murmuro un poco ofendido, causando una risita en Jared.

- Si viene de ti no lo es. – le asegura haciéndolo sonrojar.

- No digas eso... – murmura, pero Jared no le escucha, esta demasiado ocupado lamiendo el sudor del cuello de Jensen, que sabe demasiado erótico como para separarse de el.

Baja por el cuello hasta conseguirse con uno de los morenos pezones, el color de estos resaltando en el pecoso pecho de Jensen. Son como botones dulces, y Jared los lame como si quisiera quitarle ese color chocolate que lo vuelve loco. Jensen tiene las manos enroscadas en el cabello castaño mientras observa lo que Jared hace con su lengua.

El actor se separa del pezón que ahora luce mas rojo que marrón y sonríe, ahora tiene que succionarlo, lo toma entre sus labios y le da una chupada antes de rozarlos con los dientes, ocasionando que Jensen se estremezca deseoso y de un gemido demasiado femenino para alguien de su tamaño.

El pensamiento de cuan hermoso es ese cuerpo pecoso bajo a el, llena a Jared de manera que nadie lo ha hecho nunca, la sensación de que por fin posee a Jensen Ackles es suficiente para seguir viviendo toda esa vida falsa y de mentiras como lo es la actuación.

Le lame todo el abdomen dejándolo brillante con la saliva, jugueteando con el ombligo del tembloroso cuerpo que tiene debajo. Le retira el pantalón y el boxer junto rozando con sus dedos la piel que va quedando al descubierto, piel blanca y con leves pecas que van por todas sus piernas. Cuando por fin tira la ropa, incluida la suya, al suelo, Jensen esta jadeando como si hubiese corrido millas y millas de tierra y se ve tan delicioso que Jared quiere devorarlo allí mismo.

Aunque la mirada deseosa del rubio le da una idea de que el no es el unico queriendo devorar al otro. Jensen se sienta en la cama y sus manos recorren tímidamente el pecho de Jared.

Un sollozo hace salir a Jared de su trance y cuando abre los ojos Jensen esta allí frente a el, con una de sus camisas puestas, esa que dice _"Porque todo es mas grande en Texas" _en letras rojas y grandes, los ojos verdes están húmedos y tienen esas arruguitas que hacen cuando Jensen sonríe a pesar de que una lagrima solitaria corre por su mejilla.

- Te amo...eres lo mejor del mundo... – le escucha decir antes de que el rubio le bese.

- Lo se. – contesta altanero. Evian y Chris están en la sala uno encima del otro viendo TV sin prestar atención al aura romántica (ñoña para ellos (Evian y Chris)) en la que están.

- Feliz aniversario Jay... – susurra acostumbrado a lo creído que puede ser el Padalecki, especialmente después de que le entregaran un Emmy por ser tan buen actor, en esa época fue casi insoportable.

- Feliz aniversario Smeckles. – le besa el cuello suavemente. - ¿Quieres continuar esto en el cuarto? O ¿Quieres abrir los regalos?

- ¡Regalos! – grita Evian desde la sala, con un "Whooo" de Chris siguiéndole a sus palabras, aparentemente si estaban pendientes de su conversación.

- ¡Oh dios! ¿No pueden darnos un poco de privacidad? Llevan cinco años en la misma mierda. – gruñe Jensen levantándose del regazo de su novio.

- Cinco años de mierda...joder ya voy a tener cuarenta. – se escucha a Evian gruñir antes de que todos se sienten alrededor del árbol de pino.

Cinco años, cinco navidades, cinco amigos inseparables...si porque Daddy también cuenta aunque ahora este en los cielos.

Fin.

Fic dedicado a mi perrito, te extraño.

Este fic es un poco extraño, que coño es jodidamente extraño y me hace sentir tan extraña...

Tengo tiempo que no me disculpo por mis horrorosos errores! Discúlpenme por ellos! Se les quiere!

.


End file.
